BLEACH Drabbles
by MisfitCarter
Summary: Just some drabbles about our favorite BLEACH characters.
1. Ikkaku

[Name] stood with her sword, breathing heavily and exhausted. The bald shinigami in front of her had not even broken a sweat, and she knew that she was getting nowhere. She sighed heavily before crying out in frustration and running at the man in front of her.

The [h/c] haired shinigami held a fire in her [e/c] orbs as she charged at her opponent. She drew her sword back upon reaching him, and swung. However, he dodged quickly before hitting her –rather hard- in the side with his sheath.

[Name] just clenched her teeth as she felt pain run over the side of her body and caress her ribs in a mocking embrace. She stood for a moment, once again catching her breath. '_I need to be stronger_,' she thought to herself.

She then turned, her [h/l], [h/c] hair fanning out around her face before she once again charged at Ikkaku. Her sword never once making contact.

The bald shinigami blocked quickly with his sheath before swiping at [Name] with his own sword. The blade made contact with her cheek as she pulled away to avoid getting hit. Blood trickled from the wound, but she paid no heed to it as she continued to attack Ikkaku.

Finally, the bald shinigami stopped [Name] by grabbing her wrist. "Let's take a break," he said. "You need to clean that cut before it gets infected."

However, the woman just pulled her wrist away from Ikkaku, startling him slightly. "No," she huffed out. And though the [e/c] eyed woman disagreed with Ikkaku, her body screamed for a moment of rest as she had been training all day. Her arms and legs burned with exhaustion, her throat was dry from all of her heavy breathing, and her ribs were aching from each hit she had taken from Ikakku's sheath. But [Name] wanted to continue.

The bald shinigami sheathed his zanpactou while watching [Name] with curious brown eyes. "I'm not done yet!" she yelled. "Why are you putting your sword away?"

Ikkaku watched as she held her zanpactou with shaking hands. "Because you're exhausted," he said. "It's time to call it a day." He then cocked a brow before asking, "Why do you wanna keep going anyway?"

[Name] looked at Ikkaku with hard, [e/c] orbs that held a raging fire behind them. "Because, I wanna be stronger," she said in a low voice. "I need to be stronger!"

Ikkaku was taken aback for a moment before his surprise turned to a smirk. A since of understanding flooded him as he looked at [Name]. "Alright then," he said as she drew his zanpactou and got into position. "Let's go!"

**~* Extended Ending *~**

[Name] lay on the ground, looking up at the dark sky from the Eleventh Division training grounds. Her breath came out in heavy gasps, but she felt accomplished. She had reached her goal for the day. She had finally managed to lay a hit on Ikkaku.

"Thank you," she told the bald shinigami who was sat next to her, rubbing disinfectant on bot her wounds and the cut the she landed on him.

Ikkaku just grunted before all was quiet again. After a moment of silence, he stood. As he began making his way to his barracks, he turned and looked at [Name] with a smirk. "You're strong kid," he said. "You just need to keep practicing." And with that, he made his way out of the training grounds.

However, [Name] stayed in her spot, laying on her back and staring at the dark sky. A small tear could be seen as it fell from her [e/c] orbs. She smiled at nothing before whispering, "Thank you, Ikkaku."


	2. Ichigo

**_'WHACK!'_**

"Ow, [Name]!" the orange haired teen yelled after the [h/c] haired woman smacked him over the head. Ichigo brought his hand up to the back of his head to rub away the pain while asking, "And just what the hell was that for?!"

The shinigiami crossed her arms over chest while looking at Ichigo with fiery [e/c] eyes. "For being so damn stubborn," she told him with a cold tone lacing her usual sweet voice. "You don't always have to do everything on your own, Ichigo."

The substitute shinigami looked at the [height] woman, understanding in his brown eyes. "Sorry," he said. "I just, I need to protect everyone."

[Name]'s features softened before she smiled softly at Ichigo. "I know," she said in understanding. "But you don't have to protect everyone alone. So, stop being so damn stubborn." She then smiled before continuing. "We're here to help, Ichigo. So let us do our job."

Ichigo looked behind [Name] to see Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Toshiro, and Rukia. The stern looks on their faces told Ichigo that they agreed with everything that the [h/c] haired woman had said. He then looked back at [Name], his brown orbs connecting with her own [e/c] ones.

The shinigami looked at Ichigo with soft, yet smoldering, [e/c] eyes. A small smile touched her lips as she spoke to the teen in a stern tone. "Let us help you Ichigo. We all have someone that we want to protect, just as well as you do. So, stop being so damn stubborn and let us do our job by helping you so that we can protect those that we want to protect, and help you in protecting what and who you want to protect."

Ichigo, taken aback by [Name]'s little speech, stood silent for a moment. He then smiled at the [height] woman. "Alright, [Name]," he spoke in agreement.


End file.
